hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laverthia: Normalem
? Plot In 1929, a shadowy figure appears in an abandoned warehouse before another man cleaning rifles. Amelia 'Sandy' Lazbeth travels illegally by ship to Branwell City in the Laverthian state of Moran. Having accepted a job at Falaarus Academy of Kye-Arts (a school created for educating those able to manipulate one or more of the Five Royal Melds), Sandy has decided to stop in Branwell to see a few people before heading to her destination. The ship arrives at the port and Amelia sneaks off in her sand form, bypassing the check-in. It is the day before the annual Moranball Championship match. A figure whose face is not seen assembles explosive canisters, next to a group of human sized puppets. While walking through the city Sandy comes across Malcolm Solten and his group, Human's Against Bizarre's She listens to his hate speech and finds it amusing. She is handed a pamphlet and continues her walk. She bumps into Bridget Crane, a Bizhand (Bizzare law and order keepers). Crane follows the peculiar woman. After being pursued for a bit, Sandy transforms to evade Crane. Laverthia Bizzare Council President Robert Marrow is told of a meeting being held by Malcolm Solten during the late hours. Sandy arrives at the home of Martha & William Bosswall. The elderly couple are very happy to see her and invite her into their home. They ask a basket full of questions, to which Sandy answers. She says that she has accepted a job at Falaarus, despite having no teaching experience. She reveals that she will be in charge of a class of first year's with an unusually high number of Kyehand-Bizarre's. Bridget and her friends/colleagues are informed of the meeting and are assigned to observe & document. Sandy & the Bosswall's finish their meals and clean up. Sandy and Martha reminisce about their time growing up together, hinting that Sandy may be much older than she looks. A group of Bizhand's, including Bridget Crane, infiltrate and document an anti-bizarre meeting held by Malcolm Solten, on orders from their superiors within the Laverthia Bizarre Council. During Solten's speech, he is interrupted by a man who introduces himself as Tarryn Masterson. Masterson states that while he agrees with Solten's views, for the most part, he believes that in order for human's to stand a chance at creating an equal society by way of eliminating Bizarre's they must be willing to borrow from the enemy. He states that he and his allies have a "tool" to make their dreams a reality. Solten is disgusted that Masterson would even think of such a thing, to which Masterson produces a vile of green liquid, claiming it to be an equalizer, granting it's consumer abilities to rival those of Bizarre's. He ingests the vile and after several seconds his body begins shaking. After the shaking stops he reveals to everyone his altered eyes, indicating the serum's success. He knocks Solten to the ground, provoking the man's armed supporters. Masterson welcomes the bullets and Solten orders them to fire. The bullets strike Masterson, penetrating his skin. However, to the surprise of everyone, the bullets go no further. Sandy says her goodbyes to the elderly couple and leaves the apartment building. Masterson has swiftly and without word slain Solten's guards, showcasing inhuman levels of strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, etc. He then kills Solten with one hand by crushing his neck from behind. Tarryn acknowledges the Bizhand's and asks if they would like to try their luck. Bridget and her allies emerge and tell Masterson to surrender. He simply smiles and says he will see them soon. At that moment his ally Malden appears and launchers several explosives at the Bizhand's, causing significant damage. No one is killed but the two men escape the scene. Sandy hears the explosion and rushes to the scene. She assists Crane with lifting debris off of her colleague. Crane & her colleagues are interviewed by their superior, Wallace McCree. They tell him what happened. He is disappointed that the men were able to get away and that all they did was deploy a "couple of grenades". McCree questions Sandy, who says she simply heard the explosions and ran to help. Malden confirms to Tarryn that the plans for tomorrow are good. The Bizzare Council HQ is watched from atop a nearby building by the man with the puppets from earlier. Sandy and Crane go out for coffee afterwards. Crane reveals that she was following her earlier because she noticed her bo staff, which Sandy explains . Sandy keeps her abilities a secret and says she is only in the city to see the closest thing to a family that she has, as she lost her real family years ago. The next day, Malden and his armed men take the serum and prepare to attack the LBC HQ. The Bizzare Council building is however is suddenly attacked by a group of masked people with assorted melee weapons in place of hands. The masked people burst through the doors and attack indiscriminately, killing dozens of people. They split up and continue their massacre, killing many. The building's personnel attempt to subdue the people but their bullets fail to even slow them down. When several of the masked are subdued and restrained, all of them simultaneously detonate the explosives within their bodies, killing many more people and causing significant damage. Outside, Malden and his subordinates are noticed and pursued. They manage to escape from the authorities and the LBC, but are confronted by Sandy, who has followed them. She easily dispatches one of the men, killing him by turning his head into sand, shocking Malden and the others. Sandy pursues the four, killing the subordinates before Malden decides to stand and fight. She easily bests Malden and removes his legs, preventing him from escaping. Sandy and Malden are confronted by the authorities and the Bizhands. Sandy is interviewed by McCree at the police station, currently commandeered by the LBC. She says she is in town to see people and that she came across Malden by chance. She explains in depth her powers, then reveals that she is actually a new teacher at Falaarus and they should contact the headmaster Bartholomew Kramzel for confirmation. When asked about her species/race, she reveals that she has had her powers since she died and was brought back to life forty years ago. McCree and the others are puzzled. She says a "stranger whose face I could not see" gifted her her powers and brought her back after she was killed, but at a price. If she dies again, her soul will be taken. McCree and the others either struggle to believe her or out right think she is lying. She requests the opportunity to see Malden interrogated but is refused. She turns her restraints to sand and says she wasn't asking. McCree interviews Malden, while Sandy, Crane and Marrow watch from another room. Malden refuses to reveal anything about his groups actions. McCree says he can have his legs back with Sandy's help but will need to answer questions first. Malden admits to planning an attack but says he and his people were beaten to it. Marrow and the others are informed that the remains of the bombers reveal no flesh, as they were puppets made from various substances, not including the Five Royal Melds however. Malden enquirers about his legs, to which McCree refuses. Sandy enters the room and touches Malden, who freezes as his legs regrow as they once were. Despite McCree & Marrow's attitude towards her actions, Sandy states that a deal should be kept, always. Masterson is told what happened, both in regards to the building attack and to Malden. Masterson orders his spies to look out for anything and says Malden must be dealt with. Sandy talks with Crane, stating that her history is true. She says that she has known the Boswall's since before she died and until today hadn't seen them for 8 years. At Crane's inquiry, Sandy reveals that 40 years ago, at the age of 16, she and her family were attacked by vampires as they slept. Her parents, brother and sister were killed instantly. She awoke and attempted to flee, finding her dead family as she did. She managed to run outside but was attacked by a vampire. As she was struck she fell forward and hit her head on a rock, killing her. That was when she met the stranger whose face she could not see, in a mass of nothing but darkness. She was offered a second chance at life, with power to take revenge, but only as long as she would give up her soul upon her next and final death. The puppeteer assembles a much larger puppet, this one with more melee weapons and firearms. Two trucks full of Masterson's armed enhanced soldiers crash into the stations parking lot/front area. The armed people exit the vehicles, firing at everyone in their sights. They also unleash smoke canisters and grenades. The smoke renders many unconscious as the enhanced storm the building. Many are wounded and killed by the men. Sandy, Crane and several Bizhand's manage to remove/dissipate the smoke and are able to take down several of the enhanced. Malden is found and rescued. Sandy and Crane chase after the enhanced and Malden. Eventually Sandy is able to render the car useless with her sand conversion technique. Malden and the enhanced attempt to run away but do not get very far and are picked off one by one until Sandy is forced to kill Malden. The puppeteer manages to transform the very large puppet into a palm-sized sphere. ? Masterson is informed of Malden's death and is told of Sandy. ? The Moranball Championship match takes place. The stadium is packed and all of the rich and powerful are present. Despite the raised security, several enhanced manage to sneak into the stadium and all convene to swallow their doses. They also manage to sneak in firearms and blades.